


Time Surge

by AJCipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, collegeAU, pause AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJCipher/pseuds/AJCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper pines has always known where he was going in life, and now, in college, at the top of his class, he can see his bright future ahead of him. But then he meets Bill, a college student himself, with no idea where his life is heading. At first, it's wonderful, being able to freeze time with the touch of their hands, but once it gets to the point where just a mere glance freezes time, Dipper will have to choose. His future, which he has worked so hard for, or the man he has fallen so in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Welcome to the hell that is this fic. I, and haze, both hope you love this. Enjoy.
> 
> (My tumblr, ajcipher.tumblr.com )
> 
> (Haze's tumblr, hazenheim.tumblr.com )

Dipper pines had just stood up. The rest of his class following suit. He was on his way out the classroom door when something slammed into him from the front, as he fell he felt something shift slightly, He felt the impact of his tailbone hitting the concrete floor. "Hey, why don't you watch where your going next time? _Got it?_ " He heard an unfamiliar voice from above. As he was gathering himself, he heard a shuffle and felt cool metal being pushed aganst his face. The stranger had placed his glasses back on him, he stood quickly, grabbing his bag and pushing past the stranger, "yeah, I, uhh, sorry" he mumbled on his way out.

 

Bill walked to his seat. 'what was that' he thought as he sat down. He had felt, a surge of power in that man. A small, short surge that made him worry slightly. He pulled out his small yellow notebook and wrote, in quick little scribbles. _felt time stop today, lasted half a heartbeat, never felt this before_. he added this note along to the many more he had wrote since being cursed in his flesh bag. As classes carried on that  his curiosity about the young man and the odd surge that happend grew. Until he got to architectural engineering. he had never noticed the man until he took his seat at the back of the class. The brunette Sat in the seat right head of him by two rows. He recognized the red flannel he had worn that morning. Bill sat quietly all throughout class, jumping up quickly once they were dismissed, he hurried and waited out side for the brunette, when he walked out he nonchalantly brushed his arm against him, noticing the same small surge once again.

 

Dipper walked out of class with his bag slumped over his shoulder, excited to get back to his dorm and take a hot shower. As he walked out the doorway he felt something lightly brush him, but he thought nothing of it. He continued to walk all the way across campus to his dorm. Once there he threw his bag into his room, unto his bed, he grabbed a towel from the rack, a pair of underwear, and some pajamas, and went to the bathroom, his dormmate wasn't back yet. As he turned the hot water on the blonde from that morning flashed threw his head. He quickly pushed away the thoughts and continued to get in, hot water washing over his body, he relaxed into it for a moment before grabbing his shampoo and lathering it into his thick brown curls. Washing away his stress, even if for only fifteen minutes. Once out he grabbed the towel, it was pink and had sparkles in it. Him and his sister had traded towel sets for the semester, it was they're tradition, since Mabel is away in Paris at fashion school, they only get to see each other between semesters. So every visit they trade something of each other's. Last semester it was phone cases. As he slipped into his pants he hears his dormmate come in, he hears a second door shut. 'what does he do in there all the time' Dipper thinks to himself as he walked to the kitchen, looking for Ramen noodles. Finding them and a bowl, he fixes them up in the microwave for seven minutes, he leaned on the counter, humming lightly to himself.

 

Bill had just woke up from his nap, hearing his dorms front door slam shut. 'damn, and I was in the middle of a good nightmare too' he gets up, walking over to his desk and looking at his homework, shaking his head, and going to the living room. He glances at the wall clock, 10:47 pm. 'still early' he thinks as he plops down unto to the small couch. He flipped through the channels, landing on _the used to be about history channel._ Some odd syfy series was on. He lays back. Paying no attention to the show. 'what was that today though. I've, I've never felt that before, but he, he didn't even notice it in the slightest, I don't understand' the blonde then continued to rhack his brain for answers. ' _time baby Maybe, I doubt it. Blendin, he does hate me, **I don't get it** '_ he felt his power rush threw him quickly at the angered, annoyed thoughts. His pupils sliting slightly before he calmed down. He decided he would go back to nightmares for now, worry about the kid tomorrow. He tracked himself back to the bed. Just as he was slipping into the dreamscape he decided to check on the boys dreams. See if he could possibly find something out there. But alas, he was meet with nothing at the man's mindscape. Meaning he was still awake.

 

Dipper had just finished his homework for his trigonometry quiz when the clock dimed. Alerting him to the fact that it was 4:00 am. He reluctantly went to lay down. Pulling his blue t-shirt off and throwing it into the floor. He layed beneath the heavy duvet, finally allowing the blonde to invade his thoughts. He hadn't seen the man before, but, he also felt familiar. He had noticed little. Except blonde hair, bangs dusting over his face lightly. A few freckles. He falls asleep trying to remember the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cup of coffee, spills small secrets, to big plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Welcome to the fluff. 
> 
> (My tumblr, http://ajcipher.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> (Haze's tumblr, http://hazenheim.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> I write the words, she makes the fan art.

Bill awoke that next afternoon, looking at the clock to see it was a quarter till four. He jumped up, throwing on jeans, and a yellow t-shirt, he tied his sneakers quickly. _the boy will be getting out of class soon, here's my chance_. Bill thought to himself on his way out the dorm. Plan already in action, he goes to wait outside of the class room. He had no want to go to classes that day and had instead decided to search the dreamscapes for any clue on what the surge was. He started with the family closest to the brunette, but had only found empty dreamscapes, _do these people ever sleep._ He remembers himself cursing at the voids. He heard the professor dismiss class, and waited, the brunette was one of the first people out. Bill reached out and grabbed the boy, pulling him out of the crowd. "Heya Shirley temple, how's about you and I go for coffee? Yes?! Great, see ya at five, valintino coffeehouse. Got it? Good" Bill turned and walked away, he had an hour.

 

Dipper felt the hand release him. _what the hell does h_ e want? Dipper thinks. _and why the hell did he call me Shirley temple?_ He walks back to his dorm and puts his books away.  _Should I go?_  He wonders as he changes from a sweater into a t-shirt as the late afternoon Sun warmed the campus grounds. He looked at the clock. 4:37 pm. If he was going it was time to leave. Valintino coffee shop was all the way across campus. He started on his way. Still wondering why the blonde had so rudely invited him to coffee. Once he got there he was greeted by the blonde, "miss temple, you made it" he said in a mocking tone. " You know I can just turn and leave, right" the blonde appeared slightly upset at the statement. "Right, yes, of course, come, coffee awaits" they walk into the small shop, the blonde orders an iced mocha latte with two shots espresso and chocolate. _Strange man._  "plain black, please" Dipper spoke. The barista handed them their drinks and they approached an empty table. Dipper decided it was his turn to be snarky. "So, blondy, what'd you call me here for anyway?" Bill stared blankly at him. "Im sorry what'd you say Shirley?" Dipper was caught off guard, _can we just get passed all this nonsense._ Dipper extended his hand across the table. "Im Dipper pines, you are?"

 

Bill stared at the extended hand for a moment, before reaching out and taking it, "the names Bill cipher kid" "im not a kid, I'm old enough to drink ya know" Bill snorted. "Old enough to drink coffee maybe" Dipper stuttered. "S-so what do you w-want with me anyway" Bill thought for a second. _I can't just up and tell him, but, some nonsense may make him leave, and then my answers will be out the mindscape window._  Bill spoke, with the most sincere voice he could muster, "jus' ma way of apologizing for runnin into you yesterday is all kid" Dipper hummed under his breath. "I don't believe you" 'shit, Bill, do something' Bill raised his right hand, "scouts honour kid" Dipper snorted loudly, coffee spewing from his lips. "Yeah, okay man, whatever" he chuckled lightly. Bill gawked at the boy as he cleaned his face with a paper towel. _Kids kinda cute, **NO** , no Bill, this kid is not your priority, finding the meat sack who damned you this body is, but, his laugh, is so cute, **NO, I GOT**_ **THIS**. the kid looked up, Bill looked away quickly, realizing he had been staring.

 

Dipper looked up, the taste of coffee light on his tongue as he realized someone was watching, Bill looked away quickly. _Is he blushing? That's, kinda sweet, no, wait, dip, your here for school, not love._  Dipper felt his ears burn slightly and knew he was blushing, "sorry, did I interrupt your starring?" Dipper asked, hoping to regain the upper hand. "No, I was not starring, I, well, I was. Uhh." _Hes at a loss for words now's my chance_. "You was what?" Bill hummed. "Nothing" he muttered on his breath. Dipper sighed. "Well, if you was starring at my good looks, I'll have to disappoint you, I'm not looking for anyone." Dipper said as he sipped his coffee. "Oh please, like I'd be starring at what?" Bills words dripped with sarcasm as he batted his eyelashes in a mock attempt to look like he was flirting. "Your gorgeous brown eyes? Or your rosy cheeks? Maybe at those totally kissible lips?" Bill said as he puckered his own. Dipper felt him self blush. "Yeah, right kid, trust me, no one in their right mind would stare at your 'good looks'" he made little finger quotations in the air. Dipper snorted. "Not like your the most beautiful guy on campus either buddy" Bill put on his most pained face. "Ohh, kid, how you wound me" they began laughing.

 

Bill saw dipper's hand move towards the sugar. _Now's my chance._  he's extended his arm towards the sugar as well, intent on accidentally bumping into Dipper. He did. "Ohh" Dipper gasped as he looked back at Bill. "You shocked me dude?" Bill looked at Dipper, face blank. _He felt something?_  "Sorry man" he said, as Dipper poured a small amount of sugar into his coffee. _How do I go from here? Out right ask him? No, it's getting stronger, maybe keep bumping into him until it does something?_  Dipper's watch beeped. "Aww man, 6 o'clock already? I gotta go dude, thanks for the coffee. How's about we meet again tomorrow? This was kinda nice. Better then being stuck in my dorm all afternoon" Bill stood up, "yes! Tomorrow, same time?" "Five it is Bill. " Dipper walked out. Bill went and paid the barista. Leaving, he decided he would do something, he went back to the barista, "sir, do you deliver?" The pale young man walked over. "Yes, but only on campus." Bill searched the mindscape and found dipper's room number. " can you take a plain black coffee to room 1027B tomorrow at seven?" The barista, nodded his head, his black bangs falling in his face. "Who too?" "Just make it out to Shirley temple" the man looked at Bill but wrote down the order anyway, Bill paid for that and left. Intent on going back to his dorm and sleeping. He had work to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot, fluff, and small doses of angst might be deadly to us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My tumblr, http://ajcipher.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> (Haze's tumblr, http://hazenheim.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> I write the words, she makes the fan art.
> 
> Warning:alcohol

Dipper woke up early in the morning, he groaned loudly as he rolled over to check the clock. 5:23 am. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with his palms, he got up and walked into the kitchen, Christmas decorations spread threw out the dorm room. He turned the coffee maker on and went back to his room, he found his cell phone, opening it to see four messages, one from Bill, and the other three from Mabel.

From Mabs: hey hey bro bro merry Christmas.

From Mabs: bro bro I saID MERRY CHRISTMAS

 From Mabs: fine I see how it is, :(

Dipper whined. What was he going to with her, he opened up a message and replied.

To Mabs: geez Mabel I just got up its not even 5:30 yet what gives? Merry Christmas to you to!

Dipper sighed as he opened the one from Bill. Over the past few weeks they'd grown close, and when he offered to give Bill his number he had learned Bill didn't have a phone. He had took Bill to the closest phone shop and gotten him A phone, with a bright yellow case and a black triangle, for whatever reason That's what the blonde had wanted.

From Bill: hey dweb you wake? Check your door. :0

Dipper sighed loudly and face palmed himself, he got up and went to the door, he opened it to find a coffee cup sitting there. He picked it up and read, "jus' the way you like it" he sighed, he just turned the coffee maker on dammit. He took a sip, he would never know how, but Bill always made sure the coffee was still hot whenever Dipper should get it. He text Bill back quickly before throwing his phone on his bed.

To Bill: hey Bill, I got the coffee, wanna come over for breakfast? Say 7:00? I'm making stancakes. 

He didn't wait for the reply as he went to get a shower, knowing Bill would come, he loved dipper's pancakes.

Bill was sitting on the counter in the kitchen when his phone rang loudly, ' _disco girl_ ' he giggled as he opened up his phone, he had chosen that ring tone just to Piss the brunette off.

From Shirley: hey Bill, I got the coffee, wanna come over for breakfast? Say 7:00? I'm making stancakes.

Bill leapt off the counter, it was almost six, he had time, he went to his room and pulled out a journal from under his bed, laying it atop the mattress. It's a small tanned leather bound journal, with a triangle burned into the front. He opened it, looking at the evidence he had collected, he still hadn't figured out who had put him in this cursed flesh suit. Taking away most of his powers, making him feel things he'd rather not. The boy was a fun toy but he was still on a mission. So far he really had nothing. _it's been 11 years, whoever done this has some mighty authority in the universe._ He hummed to himself as he put the small book away. He went and got dressed, nice close fitting jeans, a cute pink sweater, he loved the colour pink, he didn't see any 'males' wearing it around the campus, which he thought such a shame. He went and combed his hair, making it nice and straight as his bangs dusted over his right eye slightly. He went and put on his favorite pair of boots, a pair of dark chocolate leather boots with hardly any heel, as he slid them on he took great care to tuck his jeans into them, pulling them up to his knees. He started out the door, grabbing his baby blue scarf on his was out. He made his way across the campus, enjoying the odd looks strangers gave him as he walked. He smiled. Today was going to be fun.

Dipper heard the knock on the door, "coming" he opened the door to a bright eyed Bill. "Sup Shirley?" Bill said as he walks in, making himself at home easily. He knew dipper's dorm better then his own. "Would you please stop calling me that" Dipper whined. "Oh _please_ , what else would I call you?" Bill asked, walking into the kitchen to grab a mug and get some coffee. "I don't know Bill, maybe my name?" Bill rolls his eyes. "Yokay, Dipper, what's all" Bill makes a gesture towards the whole dorm. "Of this about then?" Dipper couldn't tell if Bill was serious or not. "You mean all the Christmas stuff?" Bill looked surprised. "Okay. What the hell is Christmas?" Dipper gasped, Shocked. "You don't know what Christmas is?" Bill shook his head. Dipper facepalmed for the second time that morning. "Christmas is when some people celebrate the birth of Jesus, uhh, see, a long time ago, ya know what, nope, I'm not explaining this to you, I'll just look it up and let you read it" Dipper pulled out his laptop and searched, fifteen minutes later Bill is screaming, and Dipper realized he made a mistake. "DIPPER I WANNA GO BUY GIFTS AND PRESENTS, I WANT SANTA TO COME, DIPPER, I WANNA CELEBRATE CHRITMAS" "geez Bill calm down, okay, we can go shopping, you do know that's not what Christmas is about through right?" Bill pretends to look upset at dippers question, "Dipper you wound me, of course I know, I just don't care" Dipper rolls his eyes, and takes Bill to the mall, five hours later they finally made it back. "Bill, why the fuck, did you need all of this?" Dipper says as he sets down the many bags inside the door. Bill giggled . _you'll see_. They make their way into dippers dorm.

  
Dipper goes to find the alcohol while Bill hides all the presents. "Hey Bill, whatdya like?" Bill hears Dipper holler from the kitchen as he sits in the living room. _Your ass, no, wait, **nope.**_ "Vodka! Is good, also wine though? And Jack Daniels! All of it!" He hears Dipper groan. He looks into the kitchen to see Dipper stumble with several glass containers. "Whoa buddy" Bill says as he jumps up to help, he catches dipper's arm, feeling a surge rush threw him as he sees Dipper shudder as well. **_It's getting stronger_**? "Thanks Bill" he looks down to see dipper blushing as he is still holding him, even though the bottles have all made it to the counter. "Yeah, no problem" Bill shoos off the blush that threatens his cheeks. He sits down at the counter as Dipper finds the shot glasses, "what first? Vodka? Wine? Or whiskey?" Bill hums to himself. "Whiskey" Dipper sets the shot glasses down and fills them both. He hands one to Bill. And they drink. Two hours later they're both drunk off their asses. "H-hey dippper, what's that?" Bill points to the weird leaf looking thing in the door way to the kitchen. Dipper looks. "Ohh, t-that's mistletoe dude" Bill hiccups. "What's mistletoe?" Dipper leans on his heels as he sips his wine. "Its just some p-plant we hang in doorways, when t-two people walk under it together they gotta k-kiss" he hiccups on the last word. Bill stares in awe for a moment before dragging Dipper over to the arch. He puts both their drinks down, and moves Dipper in place. "Stay" Bill whispered. He went to stand under the odd plant with Dipper. Dipper looked up at Bill, a dark pink flushing his cheeks and ears. "Bill" Dipper whispered. "Dipper" Bill whispered back, he drunkenly placed his left hand on dipper's cheek. Pulling the man's face closer. **_Dammit Bill no, stop it, stop it dammit, what are you doing!_**? He thinks to himself, too drunk to change his mind now though. He leans in close to Dipper, he can feel the weird surge running threw him, but his body is numbed by the alcohol. He kisses Dipper, lightly, sloppily, their lips sliding together quickly before Bill pulls back. He looks into dipper's bright brown eyes before realising their not Brown. Nothing is in colour, everything surrounding them is monochromatic. He jumps away from Dipper, and the colour rushes back to the world. "What's the matter?" Dipper asked, his words beginning to slur. Bill plays it off, the alcohol leaving his system quickly. He pulls at Dipper's sleeve, dragging him to the couch. He pats the seat next to him. "Let's sleep" Dipper goes and sits, laying his head on the arm of the couch. As Bill drifted off to sleep, he began to actually worry about this ' _surge_ '

_****_ __


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of glitter is horrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My tumblr, http://ajcipher.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Haze's tumblr, http://hazenheim.tumblr.com/ ) 
> 
> I write the words, she draws the fanart.

Dipper awoke that morning to an ache throbbing in his head. He sat up from the couch with a crick in his neck. He looked across the couch to see an empty seat. He could barely remember last night, everything fuzzy and blurred. He raised his hands and rubbed at his eyes. He gasped sharply, **_BILL OH NO BILL, HE WAS HERE, OH GOD, DID WE, DID WE KISS?_** Dipper began panicking. He shot up quickly, walking into the kitchen. Shot glasses, half empty bottles, empty mall bags by the door. He looks up at the mistletoe. _what the hell happened last night_? Dipper thinks to himself, walking back towards his room. He hears the shower in the dorms bathroom running. Quickly deciding it's his roommate and Bill just split, he goes and gets dressed. As he finishes buttoning up his flannel, he looks in the mirror, jeez my hair oh God. He bites at his lip as he remembers the only brush he owns is in the bathroom. He sighs lou _dly. Okay, I'll just, crack the door, reach in without looking and grab it_. He goes to the door, taking a deep breath, he opened the door a mere six inches, reaching in trying to grab the brush, as he feels around he hears a door open and close from the other side of the dorm, where he sees his dormmate walk past, he pulled his goggles off his face long enough to say "yeah, your BOYFRIENDS in there, I couldn't take a shower this morning thanks alot" dipper took a moment to process the words and when he felt bare skin it registered with him. _**THAT WAS BILL IN THE SHOWER!**_ "Hey dip? Getting kinda cozy there dontcha think?" Dipper felt a weird tingle run up his fingers where he was touching Bill, and into his arms, he felt it spread across his entire body and shuddered. He begin to feel slightly dizzy and pulled away, all feeling returning normal almost instantly.

 

Bill saw the gray scale come and leave within the same second. He opened the door to a blushing dipper. The kid looked almost out of breath. "You okay kid?" Dipper looked up, his brown eyes wide. "Yeah, it's just, you, my shower, I thought, roommate, oh God please say that was your stomach I touched!?" Bill chuckled. "Yes, it was my stomach, you mind if I get dressed?" Dipper shook his head quickly and ran off. Bill sighed. He got dressed in jeans, a pale yellow thin long sleeve with a v neck. He put white socks on but left his boots at the door. He combed his hair out straight. As always allowing his bangs to dust over his right eye. He went back into the kitchen to see Dipper making coffee. He walks up and leans against the counter. "Eyy, better?" He gestures to his now dressed self. He sees Dipper gulp. "Yeah Bill, Bett-" Bill sees the horror spread across dippers face. Dipper groans. "What is it kid?" Dipper whispers like he's seen a ghost. "Can't you hear it? It's the sound of glitter" Bill is so confused at this moment he almost screams when the brunette slams open the door. " **BRO-BRO YOU ARE GROUNDED, I SWEAR IF YOU CAN'T LEA-** who's he?" Mabel asks as she points to Bill. Dipper groans. "Uhhm, Bill, this is my twin sister Mabel, Mabs, this is Bill, he's the one I told you about" Mabel screatches and runs into Bill's arms. jumping up and down excitedly she screams. " **OH GOD BILL I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU DIPPER NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT YOU!"** Bill looks over to dipper, who's blushing red as an Apple. "Shut UP Mabel!" Bill hummed to himself. Enjoying this weird family reunion. Eventually they had all settled around the small living room. Drinking coffee and catching up. Bill learned a few INTERESTING things about dipper during the conversation. As the day passed by they lost track of time. When mabel's watch alerted her it was five she jumped up. " **OH GOD I FORGOT I'M SURPRISING PAZZ WITH MY VISIT AT SIX I GOTTA GO BRO-BRO LOVE YA! BYE BILL SEE Y'ALL SOON** " and out the door she went. Taking the sound of glitter with her. Bill looked at Dipper.

Dipper sighed as she left. He looked back from the door to Bill to meet blue eyes. "So, Bill, uhm, about last night. I, should we, do we need to talk?" Bill gave Dipper a look of slight confusion. "Whadya mean dip?" Dipper took a deep breath. "Bill, we, I think we kissed last night?" Bill had a face of utter surprise written on every feature. "Yeah dip, I remember, so, what's wrong with that? It was just a kiss" dipper was a little upset. _Just a kiss_? He thought. _These butterfly dare say more_. "Yeah but, wasn't it special?" Bill hummed. Dipper watched as he outstretched his arm across the couch they sat on, rubbing his thumb over dipper's cheek. Dipper felt the tingle start again, this time beginning where Bill's fingers brush, and rushing threw his body. He shuddered and Bill moved his hand away. "Bill, can I say something?" Bill looked up, bright eyes shining like stars, his pupils almost appearing as slits. "Oh course dipper. Anything" Bill says as he scooted closer to dipper, inches away now.

"When, we touch, I feel these tingles, why?" Bill listened close to dipper's words, and then he froze. _Tingles? Hmm?_ "Butterflys? If you like me, you'd have 'butterflys'" Bill says as he makes air quotes with his fingers. Dipper blushed deep. Ears turning red under his deep brown curls. Bill reaches up to move his hair back. Dipper gently shudders under his touch. "Do, you like me?" Bill asked, voice a low whisper. Dipper looks at him, bright eyed. "I don't know, but, I'm willing to find out" Bill leans in closer, only a breath away. "Me too"


	5. 4 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not plot related and easily skippible if mabcifica isn't your kinda ship.other wise, it's a load of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr, http://ajcipher.tumblr.com/
> 
> Haze's tumblr, http://hazenheim.tumblr.com/
> 
> I write the words, she draws the fan art.

Mabel yelled her goodbyes as she ran out the door. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She had already booked her a room at the local inn and was driving there quickly. She jumped out her rented Volkswagen bettle, taking half a second to admire the glossy pink it was. She ran into the inn, finding the elevator. She was on the second floor. Room 32B. She soon was in her room.

Throwing clothes all over the place until she found the dress. It closely resembled the one she had wore as a kid to the northwest party. She looked at the clock. 5:28 pm. She had this, it was only a ten minute drive back to campus. She went to the bathroom to change. Sliding out of her sweater and skirt, she looked at her self in the mirror, her makeup was still holding strong, maybe more glitter though. She gently slid the pink glitter dress over her head. Letting it fall over her body. It just barely touched the floor. A slit in the fabric traveled all the way up her leg, just above her right knee. It was sleeveless, the top shaped like a heart. It sparkled in sequins of various shades of pink, turning into a light purple ombre at the bottom. She went and pulled her hair up, what fell to her waist now in a ponytail, falling beautifully over her shoulders. She put a pink diamond flower hair clip into her hair. It was the same one pazz had given her at the end of that summer, 11 years ago. She looked at herself once more, nodding before running to grab her pink glass slippers, and her small purse.

She looked at the clock. 5:47 pm. She was gonna make it. She went back to her car. She took a deep breath. And started the small car. She drove calmer to the campus. She went to the female dorms, pazz stayed in dorm room 1216C. She found it easily, Having been here before in past visits. She took a deep breath. Rubbing her hands down her dress in nerves. She rapped her knuckles across the door exactly five times. As always. She heard someone inside moving around. She listened as the door was unlocked, waiting for it to open.

Pacifica heard the five knocks on the door. She had been in the living room binge watching her favorite fashion show. She put her popcorn aside. And went to the door. _Only the twins knock five times_. She thinks. _It must be dipper again._ she unlocks the door, opening it wide only for her heart to leap from her chest. She jumps into mabel's arms, almost knocking the both over. "Mabs, oh geez what are you, how are you, your here!? Pacifica pulls back and kisses both of mabel's cheeks. "I missed you" Mabel kisses Pacifica back, one kiss for both cheeks. "I've missed you to pazz" mabel's says. "I came for winter break to surprise you and dipdop." Pacifica looks at Mabel. "Why are you so fancified? Where's your usual sweater and skirt?" Mabel blushes. "I'm taking you out, go! Get dressed, please" Pacifica nodded, running back into her dorm.

Mabel followed. Standing by the door waiting for her girlfriend. Tonight was very special. not ten minutes later pazz came out of her room. Dressed in a sea foam green dress. It was short, cutting off just at her knees. It had long lace sleeves that covered her arms gently. It splayed out at the skirt, layers of ruffles over lapping each other. She wore her hair down in loose curls that framed her face. Her stiletto heels clacking against the floor with every step. Mabel gasped. It was the dress she had made pazz for they're anniversary earlier that year. She looked beautiful. Mabel watched in awe as pazz twirled, making Mabel gasp. She ran up and grabbed pazz. "Have I every told you how much I love you?" She asked. Watching pazz blush deep.

They left shortly after to the restaurant, Mabel having already made reservations for the two. Pazz ordered the four course seafood meal, while Mabel ordered the steak dinner. They ate and caught up, sneaking a kiss every once and awhile. "Hey pazz, whatdya want for desert?" Pacifica looked up from her menu, into the deep brown of mabel's eyes. "I don't know, I'm thinking the vanilla strawberry sorbet. You?" Mabel smiled. "I think I'll have that too." They ordered shortly.

Pacifica noticed Mabel being more nervous then usual. She keeps grabbing at her hair, which only means one thing. Pacifica thinks to herself. "Mabs, honey, you okay?" Mabel looks up, letting her ponytail fall back into place. "Yeah, I'm just," Pacifica watched Mabel stand up, taking her hand and standing as well, she watched Mabel pull out a small black box. **_OH MY GOD, IS THAT_**!? Mabel lowered herself to one knee. She opened the box to reveal a ring, with one princess cut diamond. "Pazz, I love you, I'd be lost without you, I, graduated school a semester early, I'm coming home, and, I-I wanted to ask, make me the happiest girl in the world, marry me?" Pazz nearly screamed. "Yes, yes Mabel yes, I love you to too, a thousand times YES" Mabel slid the ring on Pacifica's finger. As Mabel stood up the whole restaurant began clapping. Pacifica grabbed mabel's cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you" they say together, Just as their desserts get to their table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is not the only thing that gets too hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr, http://ajcipher.tumblr.com/
> 
> Haze's tumblr, http://hazenheim.tumblr.com/
> 
> I write the words, she draws the fanart.

Bill woke up early that next morning, the light from a small window shining across his face, he closed his eyes tightly as he rose up on the small bed, noticing a warm body next to him. he looked down at the young man, curls of brown hair draped the boys face as he slept. bill smiled lightly, remembering the long night they'd had, they had cuddled close and talked, bill had noticed the light grayscale, but had said nothing, still not knowing himself what it all was. he slowly moved the curls away from the boys face, as dipper stirred he pulled away, "good morning kid" he spoke softly, gaining only a moan in response.

he chuckled softly before slowly getting out of the bed, leaving a still half asleep dipper behind, he slowly made way to the kitchen where he put on a pot of coffee, dark, the way dip liked it. he went over to the stove and tried to decide on breakfast, ' _omelets or take out_?' he soon decided to make omelets and began making them. he pulled eggs from the fridge, cheese also came along, and a few other items, he set about making the food, enjoying the smell of coffee.

dipper stirred awake when the smell of coffee began wafting into the bedroom, dark and strong, but he smelt something else as well. he rose from the bed, stalking into the kitchen to a blonde, trying to make breakfast. he went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, watching in enjoyment as bill burnt the breakfast, he giggled, and bill turned around.

he was wearing the same clothes from the day before, except now he had an apron on, raw eggs smeared into one side in the shape of a hand print. "Watcha looking at? Huh?" Bill asked a still giggling Dipper. The brunette slowly walked over and hugged the blonde. " You look adorable" he heard Bill scoff at his words, hugging him tighter and looking up. Bill was trying to save the already burned breakfast, rushing to get it out of the pan as Dipper continued hugging him. He pulled away and leaned on the counter, sipping his coffee as he watched. "Your an awful cook, ya'know that?" Dipper asked. Looking down at his coffee with a small smile. He looked up and almost hit Bill's hand, who had his his middle finger up. Dipper pushed his hand away with a smirk, leaning in to whisper into the blondes ear, his lips touching the skin gently, "maybe someday" he leaned back on his heels and watched Bill's reaction.

Bill felt soft lips touch his ear, warm breath flowed over his neck as two words wore spoke, softly. He felt the heat take over his cheeks as his heart began to race. He quickly moved out of view of Dipper as his eyes slitted. He felt the rush of heat surge through his body as he shuddered slightly. He rushed to finish breakfast and think of something else. "How'd you sleep?" He asked. He heard supper hum lightly, "quite well I guess. I don't remember any dreams though" Bill turned off the stove and fixed their plates. Taking them both to the small table.

"Sorry it's burnt" he said as Dipper sat across from Bill, he took a small bite of his omelet as Bill sat himself. Bill heard Dipper hum lightly and looked up. "Its not half bad even though it's burnt" Dipper said. He continued to eat as Bill took a bite. The Burnett was right, it wasn't to awful. They ate in near silence, only speaking once every few moments to talk about the night before.

Bill stood up, walking over to the small radio and turning it, he searched a few songs in a playlist until he found a good one. Music filled the dorm room quickly. He turned it up just a bit and grabbed Dipper's arm, dragging him into the living room and dancing to the music. He began singing the song, twirling Dipper in circles. ' ** _Ohhh, got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame, just don't let me disappear, imma tell you everything'_**

Dipper laughed loudly as he was spun, becoming dizzy and falling into Bill's arms, he took a deep breath and looked up at Bill. He felt the tingles, he really did, knew something was happening, but really, he didn't care. He looked into bills bright blue eyes, noticing the small slits, they didn't even bother him at that moment either, he was so happy.

He raised up and kissed Bill, hard, soft, warm and wet, he put his hands on Bill's cheeks and pulled him closer. He lightly rubbed his tongue in between their lips, playing with Bill. He slid one hand into his hair, pulling gently. He felt bills hands on his waist, pulling him closer. He moaned softly onto the blonde's lips, feeling Bill pull at his hips harder. He moved his lips over Bill's, moving to his chin, kissing it before making his way to bills neck, he gently bit him, kissing and pulling on Bill's skin. He felt Bill go slightly rigid as a moan escaped his lips, he kissed his way to bills ear lobe, gently nibbling and pulling, he felt Bill gasp as he licked up the shell of his ear, whining as Dipper pulled away.

Both men breathing hard, Bill leaned down quickly and smashed their lips together once more, grabbing at Dipper's waist and picking him up, Dipper wrapped his legs tightly around Bill's waist as he kissed him harder, Bill walked over to the small couch and sat, Dipper still in his lap. He raised up and kissed Dipper's neck, the warmth in the pit of his stomach overwhelming him. He kissed at Dipper's neck, harshly biting his shoulder, he felt Dipper's back arch as he slid his hands up the back of his shirt. He gently rubbed his nails down the brunettes back, lightly scratching Dipper and forcing a whine out of him. He tugged at Dipper's neck. Biting and sucking as a mark began to show.

In rushed breathes and quick words Bill spoke, "wait, no, not right now" he felt Dipper stiffen as he lifted him off his own lap. "I'm sorry Dipper, as much as I want you, I'm just, not ready yet. I hope you understand" he looked up at Dipper, now sitting beside him on the couch. "Of course Bill. I'll wait forever for you" Bill watched as he rose up and kissed his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is backstory, lots of plot here. Also, major Gore warming, there is flesh, blood, removal of 'body' parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My tumblr, http://ajcipher.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (Haze's tumblr, http://hazenheim.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> I write the words, she draws the fanart.

Bill sighed deeply as he laid his head on Dipper's shoulder. They had both relaxed onto the couch and was watching some old comedy. Bill heard Dipper snore loudly. ' _The kid's asleep_?' He stretched out more and pulled a blanket over him and Dipper. Snuggling close to the warm man. He closed his eyes and slowly relaxed into sleep.

Bill was running, or, floating through the woods of the mindscape. The grayscale trees whirled past him quickly as the shadow behind him became faster. ' ** _Dammit Bill, faster!_** ' He sped up, trying desperately to get away from the dark shadow.He looked down at his left corner, the shadow had snuck up on him and when it touched him, it burnt him.

He looked at the dark seared edge, a sharp contrast from his bright yellow. He reached down to touch it and cried out. _'I shouldn't feel this pain, what is this'_ he tried to change the mindscape, feeling a barrier between him and his precious mindscape, but that shadow was stopping him. He was trapped in his own mind.

He felt the heat before he felt the shadow. He knew it was coming. Bill stopped, falling to the ground as the shadow touched his backside. He felt the impact on his back, hitting a cold hard ground harshly, he raised his hands as He looked up, only to see the shadow reach down. As the cold, yet burning shadow grabs him, he feels the pain radiate through his form, He blacks out.

Bill woke up, feeling a cold hard surfaces against his backside. He tries to float up but is held down by what looks like straps. ' ** _Fracking great. What's next? More torture and chasing_**?' He looks up at the ceiling, it's dark and grey, just like everything else, He hears a door creak open. But can't see anything. He noticed everything is still in grayscale. 'Ahh, I'm still in the mindscape'

The shadow approaches, closing the door Bill can't see behind him. Bill hears the shadow cackle. "Hello Bill cipher. I'm afraid you're in for one hell of a night" " ** _WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS_**?" "That, is not important" the odd figure whispers, as Bill felt the shadow touch his bowtie, the burning digging deep into him. " **AHHH** " Bill closed his eye tightly. ' _I will not show weakness_ '

Bill opened his eye to see the shadow, holding his bowtie. Grey blood dripped from the bow as the shadow lays it down on a table. Bill gasped deeply. He feels his form shudder rapidly, he squeezes his eye shut tightly. He feels the shadow hover over him, touching his hat.

" **No, stop, please"** Bill pleaded. But all the shadow does is chuckle as he slowly rips Bill's hat away from his top corner. " _ **NGHHH, AHHH**_ " Bill screams, tears rolling out of his eye. He feels the flesh pull from his hat, he gasps loudly as he feels his hat leave his form. The shadow waves it in front of his eye, Bill cries loudly. Seeing the blood drip, the raw flesh still showing. He passes out.

Bill awoke with a jump, he's laying face down, he feels something cold and soft underneath him. He smells pine needles in the air. He sits up slowly, almost falling back down, he feels strange, he begins to slightly panic at the odd sound of a heart beat, He raises his left hand up to his eye, " **WHERE'S MY EYE!**?" He quickly looks down, seeing a flesh suit, ' ** _a human body_**!?'

He reaches to his chest, he's nude, he sees a small tattered cloth over his lower half. He looks around, he appears to be in a sort of clearing in a forest, he sees different trees all around, a full moon bright in the night sky. He hums, deciding not to stay, He tries to stand, but only gets to his knees before he face plants the grass. He rolls onto his back, looking up at the sky. He sees colours. 'No more mindscape, huh' he looks at the big Dipper in the sky. He feels his head pound harshly when looking at it. He moans loudly.

He tries to remember how he got here, but he remembers nothing. ' ** _My name is Bill cipher, I am dream demon of the mindscape, I am a triangle, I have special powers'_ ** this is all he remembers, he chants it over and over, trying to remember something else, but nothing. He sighs deeply, And rolls back over. Trying to stand once again. He makes it to his feet, shakily he takes a step, he falls once again.

Dipper awakes at the sound of Bill screaming. He sees Bill raise up and look at him, his eyes under a veil of blonde hair, "What, what is it? Hey, I'm here" he gently places his hands on Bill's cheeks. _'He's been crying?_ ' He wipes away the tears from Bill's bright blue eyes, pulling him back into his lap. "Shhhh, it's okay Bill, your safe. I've got you" "D-dipper?" He hears Bill stutter. "Yes Bill. I'm here"

"D-dipper, I had a bad dream" Dipper looks down at Bill, a soft smile on his lips, he leans in and kisses bills forehead. "I know, it's okay now, I've got you, I won't let anything hurt you." Bill rolls over, digging his face into Dipper's shirt. Dipper rubs gentle circles into Bill's back, humming, he hears Bill cry, for the first time since they met, the man was showing some emotion other than his usual no care-assholeness. Dipper held him close. Cooing the whole night. Until they both feel back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's errbody!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My tumblr, http//:ajcipher.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Haze's tumblr, http//:hazenheim.tumblr.com/ ) 
> 
> I write the words, she draws the fanart.

_"_ **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY DIPPER!"** Bill screamed loudly, bursting into Dipper's dorm room. He carried with him a large box of chocolate, with a handful of wild flowers dipper recognized from outside on the college grounds. Dipper had been reading a book, one of his great uncle's journals, to be exact,  _journal 3._

 

Dipper looked up from the book, at the blonde, standing there in a bright gold t-shirt and jeans, eyeliner framing his eyes boldly. Dipper felt the heat rush to his cheeks and ears as he looked Bill over. "Happy Valentine's day Bill" he said calmly, trying to control the heat in his face. 

 

He watched as Bill came to sit next to him, deciding to put the book down. Bill leaned over, handing him the box and flowers. " be my Valentine?" Bill asked, his voice soft and smooth. "Of course Bill, but only" supper paused to reach behind him, pulling out from behind a blanket, a box of chocolates as well. "If you will be mine?" Dipper said, as he handed Bill the chocolates.

 

Bill felt heat rising to his face, "of course, Dipper, I love you" Bill saw Dipper gasp lightly under his breath. "I love you to Bill" Bill leaned in close to Dipper, their mouths only a breath apart, "I'll love you forever" Bill whispered softly, closing the distance before Dipper could speak. 

 

Bill kissed Dipper softly, slowly, he moved his hand from his lap, placing it on the back of Dipper's neck gently. Pulling him closer, he felt Dipper move his hands, felt the warmth as he grabbed at Bill's waist. He felt the surge rush between them, He broke the kiss slowly, pulling away breathlessly, "I have a surprise for you, there's a forest, not far from here, meet me at the main parking ground at 7:30 tonight. I have something I wish to show you"

 

Bill spoke, softly. He saw Dipper nod once and jumped up, grabbing the chocolates from Dipper, he quickly pecked the brunettes cheek. "See you tonight" he saw Dipper open his mouth as if to say something, but he was already out the door, he had work to do. 

 

~~ _meanwhile..._ ~~

 

"Mabel, please, we've been walking around this mall for six hours, I'm hungry!" Mabel heard Pacifica whine, she stopped searching the racks of clothes and turned to face the blonde. "Okay, okay, how about we go get pizza, with pineapple, your favorite?" She watched as Paz stuck her tongue out. "Ewg, no, that's your favorite, not mine" 

 

Mabel rolled her eyes, continuing to look through clothing. "Mabel?!" She heard paz whine again. She put her hands up in mock surrender, "okay, let's go, didn't have anything I liked here anyway." She grabs at the blondes hand, pulling her to the food court. "Which one babe?" She asks Paz, who points at the closest one. They go and quickly order their pizza, mabel's including not only pineapple but also glitter.

 

Paz watched as Mabel poured glitter onto her pizza. "Don't that stuff make you sick?" She asked. "Naw, my body is pretty used to this stuff." Paz shuttered gently at her girlfriends odd food choice, biting into a piece of plain cheese and olive pizza. 

 

"So babe, what are we doing for valentines today?" Mabel asked. "Besides driving me insane with shopping, which is almost impossible" Paz whispered under her breath. "I thought maybe a night in, we could watch a movie, eat some popcorn, cuddle a bunch" she heard Mabel hum under her breath. "Hummhm, soumbs bood who meh" she slurred through a full mouth of pizza. Paz giggled gently. 

 

~~ _later that night..._ ~~

 

Dipper drove into the lot, parking his car, he got out, locking the door behind him. He looked down at his watch. _7:28 'I'm not late, where is he'_ Dipper walked around, looking at all the beautiful shadows, it all reminded him of gravity falls, all the trees, the odd sounds. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought about his grunkle Stan, about Ford, all his friends, he leaned against his car, holding back tears, he hadn't seen any of them since, the funeral. His thoughts are interrupted by a pair of lips, gently touching his own. 

 

"Hey Dipper" Bill spoke, noticing the tears, he quickly swipped his thumb over Dipper's cheek, drying the tears. "Is everything okay?" Bill asks gently. "Yeah, I'm fine" dipper says, sniffling. "What's this surprise you gotta show me?" Dipper asked. "Come on" Bill grabbed the brunettes hand, pulling him to the trail. "Its only a ten minute walk" Bill says. 

 

Dipper looks around ten minutes later, they're both standing on a small hill in a clearing, the night sky easily seen, Dipper looks up at the sky, gasping as he sees the bright, full moon. "This is beautiful bill" he hears Bill chuckle, " I thought you'd like it, come here" he looks to Bill, who is now sitting on a large blanket, patting the ground, he sees pillows and more blankets strewn about the ground, and goes to sit. 

 

"This is so amazing Bill, you can see so many stars here, look, the big Dipper" he says, gasping as Bill pulls him close. "Happy Valentine's day Dipper" Bill says in dippers ear, softly. "I love you Bill." He says as a shooting star shoots across the night sky, "I love you too _pine tree_ " 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine trees, pasts, and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My tumblr, http://ajcipher.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> (Haze's tumblr, http://hazenheim.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> I write the words, she draws the fan art.

"What, what'd you say?" Dipper asked, his voice shaking. "Oh, uhm, I don't know Dipper?" Bill said, looking down at the brunette. " "You said something about a pine tree?" Dipper said, as he stood up. "Oh, i- **ahh** " bill screamed, grasping at his head, the pain flushing threw his skull. "D-dipper **ahh** " he looked up, tears in his eyes, grabbing at his hair, head, ears, the pain was excruciating. "W-whats wrong bill?" Dipper asked, crouching in front of the blonde. "D-dipper, I, **ahh, what's wrong with me**?" Bill asked, the pain pounding in his ears, blood rushing to his skull.

"I, I don't know bill, all you said was ' _pine tree_ ' and then- **AHH DAMMIT** " dipper screamed, he felt the pain in his chest, a burning, that seamed Oh so familiar. ' _I've felt this before_?' dipper bent over, placing his head into his lap as the burning spread through out him. "B-bill, what did you do?" He spoke, coughing, he grabbed at his chest as images of a forgotten foe, an enemy, a yellow triangle flashed in front of his eyes.

"B-bill" dipper said. Anger growing in his voice as the pain subsided. "Y-yes pine tree? I take it you remember as well?" Bill spoke softly. "Yes, I remeber, you tried to kill my family!" Dipper yelled. Standing, shakily to look down on the blonde. "Dipper, I'm sorry. I've changed" Bill said, his voice genuine, "to hell you have! Just because you've got a fancy new body doesn't mean you've changed!" Dipper screamed harshly.

He watched as bill stands, looking at the brunette with calm eyes, "do you not remember the past three months, look back at those and tell me I'm the same demon from that summer" dipper looked up at the demon, balling his fist up tight at his sides, "did you lie to me about forgetting all of that? About forgetting the summer? Did you lie to me about your feelings?" Dipper asks, pointing his left finger in Bill's face. "No, I forgot everything, except that one, last, cold night in the dreamscape, the shadow"

dipper saw bill shudder. "Oh boo-hoo, what'd the shadow do? Hurt poor wittle bill's heart?" Dipper says, mocking the blonde in anger. "Ya'know what that shadow done to me, _pine tree_?" Bill spoke, his voice echoing slightly as his pupils slit, blue fire sparking along his left finger tips.

"That shadow tore me to shreds, tortured me, ripped me apart **piece by piece by piece** , took everything I've ever known, and threw it away, he took my demon form, he took most of my powers, he took my everything, he took his claws, and tore me apart. Then shoved what was left of me, into a meat bag, tossed me out in the middle of no where, naked, and left me with nothing, no memory's, no clothes, **no nothing**!"

Dipper looked at the ground, folding his hands away behind him. "Bill, i-" " _ **no**_ , pine tree, just, no" he heard bill interrupt him. He looked up, into the eyes of a demon, he saw the fire twirl around bill's left hand, up his arm as it sparked off his shoulder, the glow in his slitted eyes. Dipper fell to the ground with a hard thud as his legs gave out from under him. "Bill, I'm sorry" he looked up once again, noticing bill had turned his back to him, And walked away.

"Bill, wait" Dipper screamed. Getting up and running after the demon. He saw Bill stop ahead, just at the edge of the clearing. "Dipper, now that we remember do you really think we can be together? "Well, I-" "exactly. Pine tree, you think I hate you now, we should just, go our separate ways" 

Dipper felt the tears in his eyes, felt the heat rising in his chest. He walked in front of the demon, looking at the fire as it sparked away. "I'm not leaving you" Bill looks up from the ground, into dippers eyes. Dipper leaned in to kiss Bill, feeling the surge rush threw their bodies as he out his hands on Bill's cheeks.

Bill gently pushed Dipper away, grabbing his hand instead, he looked around at the grey scale, feeling the surge rush threw their hands. "What is this" Dipper whispers to him softly. "I-I don't know, exactly. It seams as though when we make contact together everything freezes"

"why?" Dipper asked, looking around. It was weird, everything looked almost fuzzy, and grey. "I'm not sure pine tree. I've never experienced anything like this" Dipper looked back at Bill, who was still in full colour.

He leaned up on his toes, whispering into Bill's ear, "wanna just go back and snuggle?" He felt Bill's head shake, and pulled him back to the blanket. "You know we have to talk about all of this, the past, _our past,_ the fight, you know this, right pine tree?" "Yes, Bill, of course, but for now we need rest" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PUNCHING BAG! THE PAIN! THE PIZZA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My tumblr, http://ajcipher.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> (Haze's tumblr, http://hazenheim.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> I write the words, she draws the fan art.

Bill Slammed his fist into the punching bag, the sweat dripping from his forehead as he struck it again. ' _I swear to the multiverse when I find that shadow_ ' he rose his left leg, striking the large bag of sand in the side. ' _Why did we have to remember, it was going so well, we was happy, I was considering giving up the search, to be happy with pine tree'_

bill slammed his fist once more, feeling the force rush threw his right arm. He bent down, grabbing an almost empty water bottle from the floor. Choking down the liquid, bill begun to walk to the other side of the gym, towards the lockers, thinking back to that horrible day the week before.

" **BILL, I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THE PAST WEEKS WERE LIKE, YOU! TRIED! TO! KILL! MY! FAMILY**!" Bill flinched at the harsh words being spat at him. "Pine- dipper, I'm sorry" " **SORRY DOSEN'T FIX WHAT YOU DONE** " bill bowed his head, feeling the hot tears in his eyes. "Pine tree, plea-" " **MY NAME IS NOT PINE TREE!"**

Bill felt the heat rush threw his body as he brought his fist back, letting it find dippers jaw, he heard the crack of his fingers as they came into contact with hard bone. He watched as Dipper fell, blood pouring from the man's now busted lip. " **I'M SORRY DIPPER! I'M FUCKING SORRY! I'M SORRY I WAS EVIL, A DEMON, I'M STILL A FUCKING DEMON, I'M SORRY FOR THAT TOO!"**

he watched as Dipper's cheeks became red with anger, as he stood from the ground, the young man's stance one of violence. Dipper wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smearing blood onto his skin. Bill felt the tears spill over, running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I made mistakes back then, when your a demon for all of eternity, you do bad things, but, I've lived as a human, for over a decade, I've forgotten everything about being a demon, I relearned how to live, I've changed" he looked up, threw his bangs, watching as Dipper clinched his fists on either side, dipper spoke softly, with anger dripping from his every word, "sorry does not excuse any of this" bill sighed deeply.

Turning to walk away, to leave the brunettes dorm, when a hand cought his arm, he felt the surge rush threw him as the grey scale quickly took over the room. He looked at the brown eyed man, "Dipper, let me go, if you won't listen to me, then there's no reason to stay" he turned back towards the door, feeling the soft hand leave his skin taking the surge with it.

Bill looked at his locker in the gym, the painful memories being pushed away once again, he opened it, finding a suit of clean clothes to change into, when he heard the locker room door squeak open, he turned to see who had entered the room, being meet with a familiar face. He turned away, grabbing his clothes and slamming his locker shut, he walked away, past the brunette, past the surge, past the pain.

' _I'm sorry pine tree_ ' just as bill was walking out the door he felt arms wrap around him, he felt the surge as it rushed threw him once again, the grey scale soaked the gym, "pine-" "shut up and except my apologies" he heard the man say. "I… am afraid I don't remember you apologizeing Dipper" he felt the arms squeeze tighter around his slim waist.

"Bill, I'm sorry, I've been thinking, maybe, maybe your right, you do seem a lot different now, then how I remember you as a kid" bill sighed deeply, feeling the surge as it pulsed threw their bodies. "Dipper, I love you, but, your right, I did try to kill your family, and I understand your hatred for me now" bill turned around, facing Dipper, who still had his arms tight around the blondes waist. He gently cupped the brunettes face with both his hands, feeling the warmth in Dipper's checks.

He leant down, placing a gentle kiss on the mans lips. He whispered "I love you, pine tree" "I love you too Bill, please, don't leave" the blonde chewed his bottom lip, "Dipper, I will never leave you"

Dipper felt his heart flutter as bill spoke, the worry leaving him almost instantly. He pulled bill closer, feeling the rush of energy flow threw his body. He looked around the gym, the greyscale almost painful to look at. "Bill, when we touch, why does this happen?" Dipper asked, his voice soft, smooth.

He watched as bill looked down at him, meeting bright blue eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know Dipper. Its still a mystery to myself, the dreamscape is the only place that flushes grey, but time has-" bill pointed to the clock upon the wall, that stood still at the time 6:43 pm. "-Somehow also stopped. I do plan to figure this out, Dipper, I swear" he placed his thumb under Dipper's chin, gently lifting it to look at him. "Wanna go for dinner? We could order pizza?" Dipper stuck his tongue out, "ewgh, so long as it's glitter free" Bill chuckled, "yes of course, my pine tree"

………

"Dammit bill i told you not to eat that whole pizza alone!" Dipper said, trying to carry a now very sick Bill. He opened his dorm room door, turning on the lights. 'Is that guy ever here?' He gently lays the blonde down on the couch. "I'm making you some warm tea bill, it might help" he hears incoherent mumbles from the couch, and continues to put water on to boil. he goes back to sit by the blonde. "See, this is why we don't eat whole pizzas alone" he scolds the demon.

"Shut up, it was worth it" bill spoke, shuddering again as his stomach began to flip. "Neghhhgg" he moaned. "Pine tree make it stop" he whined. Dipper went to finish the tea, making it with little sugar, he brings the glass to bill, who begins chugging the warm drink. "Whoa whoa whoa bill, chug it like that and you'll be even sicker" he takes the glass away, helping bill to sit up fully, and gives it back.

"Slow drinks, bill, slow" "hmmhmm" Bill hummed. Taking a smaller sip. "Pine tree, I'm tired" Bill wailed. Dipper yawned loudly, stretching his arms outwards. "Me too, really, it's like what" Dipper looked at the clock, 10:27 "almost 10:30, We should get some sleep" Dipper rose, heading to his room to grab his large comforter. He carried the think blanket back to the couch, tossing it gently over the half asleep blonde. He then curled under the blanket himself, placing Bill's tea on the coffee table. "Goodnight Bill" he spoke into the covers, only receiving a mumbled groan in return. He giggled lightly, feeling himself drift into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we should just leave the past, in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr, http://ajcipher.tumblr.com/
> 
> Haze's tumblr, http://hazenheim.tumblr.com/
> 
> I write the words, she draws the fanart.
> 
> (Credit to http://pearlwing2001.tumblr.com/ for betta reading this chapter)

Dipper woke, yawning loudly as he stretched. He stood, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, looking down upon the couch, he noticed the blonde still passed out, curled under the thick blanket. Dipper walked to the kitchen, putting coffee on, he went to the sink, turning on the tap, he quickly splashed cool water onto his face, feeling the rush of cool. He took a deep breath reaching for a towel to dry himself, he hears moans coming from the couch.

“Nggh, Pine Tree, what time is it?” Dipper looked at the clock upon the wall, ticking away in the early morning hours. “It’s about 7 am Bill. We gotta get up and get to class soon” Bill groaned deeply. “Ungggh, I don’t wanna” He whined. Raising up from the couch to look into the kitchen. “I don’t care, we have classes. That’s it”

Bill stood from the couch, heading to the kitchen to pour a mug of coffee. He added sugar, stirring as he watched Dipper make his own, he sipped the hot liquid, thinking over some things. “Hmmm, hey Dip, later after” Bill rolls his eyes, making obvious his distaste, “classes, uhnng, I have something to show you” He heard Dipper hum into his coffee. “Hmm-Kay” Bill took that as the final word and walked off, heading for the bathroom to change.

……

Dipper kissed Bill’s cheek, feeling the small tinge of surge, “Seeya after class” Dipper nearly yelled, leaving Bill to his history class, as he himself made way to physics. Dipper found his seat, getting comfortable. He was early, but not by much ,the teacher had begun writing along the blackboard as other students made way to their seats. He took out a notebook, he had missed a few days in the past weeks, what with everything going on, he was intent on catching up.

He took many notes all though the rest of his classes, scribbling words that would make no sense to the smartest person, but to him, they were easily read. At the end of his final class he packed up, heading to Bill’s dorm, where the blonde had asked they meet. Bill heard three loud knocks on his door, he went to open it, letting in Dipper.

“Okay, so, I have something big to show you,” Bill spoke, taking Dipper’s backpack and throwing it on his couch. He took Dipper into his room, closing and locking the door, he snapped his fingers, catching a large maroon book. “Dipper, nearly 45 years ago, I wrote journal 1, sixer, err, uh, Ford, may say it was him, but it was actually I” He opened the book, revealing the ripped page on the cover, he waved his hand over the page, fixing the tear, the page read in elegant letters, “Property of Bill Cipher”

Dipper looked at the blonde in awe. “T-then why, does my grunkle say he wrote it? If you did?” Bill sighed, “Because, unfortunately, Dipper, your grunkle doesn’t like being deceived, and I will admit, it was wrong of me, but a demon is a demon” Dipper looked down, thinking on Bills words. “What about the other two journals, did you-” “No Pine Tree, he wrote the second and third journals”

Dipper sat on the bed, thinking over everything he was hearing. “Bill, I have a question, why are you telling me all of this?” Bill sat beside the brunette, taking his hands in his own. “I think the shadow and your great-uncle are somehow related, maybe working together, I say this because the last time I saw Ford, he was none to happy with me, and promised to destroy my life, in whatever means necessary” Dipper listened intently, he blushed deeply at the question on his tongue, “b-Bill, what, uhm, what did the shadow do, exactly?” Dipper asked weakly.

Bill sighed, “I knew you would be asking eventually, the shadow it, it took everything from me. I still don’t remember much of what happened that night, I was passed out for most of it, but, it, well, it ripped me apart, Dipper, it tortured me, it took everything, my demonhood, my status, my powers, hell, it took my hat, my bow tie, my demon body, it took everything, and the broken pieces that was left? It shoved those into a flesh suit, and left me to die in the middle of nowhere, with no memory of who I was.” Bill felt the tears well in his eyes, close to spilling over his cheeks.

He felt Dipper’s hand touch his face, softly, “I’m sorry Bill” Dipper rose up, kissing the blondes forehead. “I’ll make us some hot chocolate, okay?” Bill nodded his head slowly, sniffling. He stood, snapping his fingers, making the journal disappear. He walked into the living room, finding a large soft blanket, he wrapped it around himself, settling into the couch, he heard as Dipper moved about the small kitchen, making two mugs of the warm, sweet drink.

Dipper carefully carries the hot cups to the couch, handing Bill his as he sits down, curling under the blanket with the blonde. He sips at his hot drink, careful not to burn his tongue. “Hey Pine Tree, I was thinking, you, you had your memory erased too, but, why?” Bill asked softly, curiosity dripping from his tongue. “Bill, i-i don’t know, really, I just” Dipper sighed deeply, he didn’t want to talk about this. “Ford, he erased my memory’s, but not of gravity falls, or that summer, the only memory’s I lost, were of you”

Bill heard the words, saw as Dipper spoke them, he leaned down, kissing Dipper on the nose. “It’s okay Pine Tree, you don’t have to talk about it now, we do have all the time in the world” Bill said, gesturing to the grey room. He only just noticed the surge as it ran through them, stopping time. He sipped his hot chocolate, curling closer to Dipper. “Hmmm, Pine Tree” “Bill, you have no idea how weird it is to hear you call me that.” Dipper spoke softly. “Ohh, I’m sorry Dipper” “it’s okay, Bill”

Dipper yawned, he looked at the frozen clock, 7:30 pm “I’m tired” Bill looked down at Dipper, “would you like to take a nap, we obviously won’t miss anything” Dipper shook his head, already on the verge of passing out, Bill nuzzles into Dippers arms, putting both their cups on the table. “Mmmnight” Bill spoke, only getting a low moan in response.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nightmares are best forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr, http://ajcipher.Tumblr.com/
> 
> Haze's Tumblr, http://hazemheim.Tumblr.com/
> 
> I write the words, she draws the fanart 
> 
> Special thanks to fern for beta reading this fic
> 
> Http://pearlwing2001.Tumblr.com/

Dipper groaned and laid his head on Bill’s shoulder, attempting to get comfortable, he looked at the clock, still frozen at 7:30, he groans, wrapping his arms around Bill, he slowly dozes back into sleep.   
……   
Dipper tripped, feeling his head hit the wall behind him harshly, “Grunkle Ford, please, don’t do this” he begged as his great uncle continued to point the memory gun at Dippers head.

“Sorry Dipper, but I have to, you can not remember Bill Cipher” Dipper looked up from the ground just before feeling something hard make contact with his skull, “P-please” he muttered before his vision faded to black. Dipper woke, feeling a cold hard metal around his wrists, “ngghh?” He groans, ‘ _where am I?_ ’

He looks around, the room is very dark, but he can see what looks to be a large metal table in the far corner of the room, he tugs at the chains around his wrists, gasping at the pain, he starts to cry when he hears the door swing open loudly, he gasps, “Grunkle Ford? W-why are you doing this to m-me?” “Dipper, Bill Cipher ruined me when I was younger, I refuse to let him do the same to you, what you don’t remember can’t hurt you? Right?” Ford chuckles, “Anyway, time to lose some memories” Dipper looks away as the gun fires, passing out shortly after the initial hit.   
… …   
“ **Gahhhh**!” Dipper screamed, throwing his hands up to his head, trying to relieve some of the throbbing pain.   
“Where? Am I?”

  
Bill felt Dipper stirring beside him on the small couch, and woke quickly when he heard Dipper scream. “Where? Am I?” “Dipper, Dipper, it’s alright, you’re in my dorm room, what’s wrong?”Bill coos, pulling Dipper into his arms. “N-nightmare” Dipper whimpered as he slowly wormed his way into Bills arms. Bill held Dipper close while slowly kissing his entire face, whispering soft calming words in between the kisses. 

After nearly twenty minutes Dipper had stopped shaking and was beginning to blush when Bill kissed his lips, whispering “I love you” Dipper kissed back, soft and slow, and reached up to run his fingers through Bill’s blonde hair. Bill pulled back a moment later breathless, and pulled Dipper close to his chest.  “Pine tree-”  “Bill please” 

“Sorry, Dipper, are, are you okay?” Dipper sighed, “I don’t know” Bill stood from the couch and swept Dipper into his arms, carrying the brunette into his room, Bill gently laid Dipper down on the small bed, pulling a thick cover over him. Bill then climbed in himself and held Dipper close, comforting him until he fell asleep again.   
……   
Dipper rolled over, bumping into something warm and squishy, he lazily opened his eyes to find Bill asleep beside him, snoring quietly, they must have separated at some point in the night because the sun is shining through the window faintly, Dipper scooches over, nuzzling into Bill’s arms and closing his eyes, he tries to remember what had happened but he can just barely remember being carried to a bed.

He feels Bill shift beside him and looks at Bill’s face, and is meet by a pair of brilliant but sleepy blue eyes, “G'morning” Bill grumbles, wrapping his arms around Dipper. Dipper knows his ears are turning pink and he whispers, “Morning” as he hides his face so the blonde can’t see his blush. Dipper feels a pair of soft lips kiss the top of his head, and his blush darkens. “Bill” Dipper hisses, burying his face into the mattress to hide his face better “What is it?” Bill asks, softly kissing Dipper’s head again.

“Am I making you blush?” Bill asks, shifting so he can gently nibble on Dipper’s very pink ear, “Stop” Dipper groans, trying to hold back the giggle threatening to escape his lips, Bill licks up the shell of Dipper’s ear, and Dipper jumps “Okay stop, dammit, I can’t take it anymore” Dipper says, the words laced with laughter as he turns to look Bill in the face, his cheeks and ears flushed a bright shade of pink.

“Aw, but Dipper, I was having fun” Bill pouts, leaning in to give Dipper a soft kiss. Dipper wants revenge, and when Bill is no longer paying attention he jumps, rolling Bill onto his back, and Dipper perches himself on Bill’s lap, leaning in to whisper into the blondes ear, “Well, now it’s my turn to have fun” Dipper begins to kiss at the blondes neck, listening to Bill grumble about how none of this was fair and how Dipper would regret it, and then Dipper bit Bill, out of no where with no warning, he bit Bill right at the base of his neck and shoulder, and cut Bill off mid sentence.

Bill was quiet for a moment, and Dipper leaned up and looked at Bill “I, I’m sorry Bill, I uh-” he saw Bill’s face and immediately stopped talking, the blonde was blushing, making all the little freckles on his cheeks stand out, his eyes we’re wide and he was biting his bottom lip. Dipper’s entire face flushed red, “Bill?” “Dipper, can, we, uhm, will, I, uh, oh God just fuck me?” Dipper looked down at Bill for a moment, and then slowly leaned down, brushing his lips against Bill’s as light as a feather, whispering a soft word against the blondes skin, “Happily” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers: IM SOORRRYYYYY, I'm sorry this poor excuse for a chapter took so long, I sorta went through some shit we call life but I'm better now and I'm back! I'd apologize for being a tease at the end of this chapter, but I'm not really sorry, thank you for being so patient with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I am a being of pure sin. 
> 
> (And haze is also a being of pure sin)


End file.
